Roll containers are typically used for temporary storage and transport of parceled goods. Roll containers are wheeled cage-like pallets which are prismatic for maximizing the inner volume while minimizing outer dimensions. When transporting poorly stacking parcels, such as sheet-like items—e.g. letters—it is important to be able to load the container to the brim, but also to be able to empty the fully loaded container. In this respect, conventional roll containers have been found impractical for transporting post, namely letters, as unloading is a burden due to the topmost letters pouring out from a slightly opened door.